


Griffon Flu

by SerendipitousLyss



Series: Owl Fight 2020 [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Fever, Gen, Illnesses, Mom Eda, Nausea, Sickfic, owl fight 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipitousLyss/pseuds/SerendipitousLyss
Summary: Luz catches the Boiling Isles' equivalent of the flu. Luckily, Eda and King are there to keep an eye on her.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, King & Luz Noceda
Series: Owl Fight 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969831
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	Griffon Flu

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one day? The stars will never align like this again. I literally wrote this in like an hour and a half,
> 
> For real though, here's yet another owl fight attack! The prompt for this one was the trope where a character gets sick and needs to be taken care of by their loved ones, aka the classic sickfic! It's one of my favorite tropes so of course I had to jump on it immediately. I also now have a newfound love for writing Luz and King's dynamic, they're such adorable friends/family.

The moment Luz opens her eyes in the morning, she knows she’s in for a rough time. Before she’s even gotten out of bed, she feels the aches in her limbs and the queeziness of her stomach. Her whole body is slick with sweat beneath the cover of her blanket, and when she forces her eyes open, her vision is fuzzy and speckled with black dots that pass over her field of vision like flecks of dust. She groans softly, kicking the blanket off of her with both feet.

Squinting at her clock, she sees that it’s still early in the morning. In fact, it’s right around the time she would normally wake up for school, but she has a feeling that won’t be happening today. She wonders briefly if she’s caught the flu, or if it’s some kind of similar disease common on the Boiling Isles. Either way, she has no desire to get out of bed right now.

Closing her eyes again, she dozes somewhere between sleeping and waking for what feels like a few minutes, until she hears Eda call up to her from downstairs.

“Get up, kid! You’ll be late if you sleep in much longer!” Her voice travels up the stairs and reaches Luz’s ears, and she grimaces. Normally, she’d be out of bed as soon as her alarm went off, already brimming with energy, but now she just feels like a dead weight, without the motivation to even crawl out of bed.

Another five minutes or so tick by in silence, and then Luz hears the sound of her bedroom door cracking open. When she glances over, she sees King in the doorway, poking his boney nose around the corner. “Luz? Eda sent me to wake you up. You’ll miss breakfast if you sleep in too late,” he calls, then seems to notice the sorry state she’s in, because he straightens up, suddenly attentive, and pads over to her bedside on his tiny paws. “Hey, you look terrible! Did’ya catch a cold or something?”

Luz hums quietly in response. “I don’t know, but I-” she cuts off suddenly as she feels the sudden urge to cough, covering her mouth with one hand. Her coughs come out wet-sounding, which in her experience is never a good sign. She grimaces, sticking out her tongue. “Ugh. Do me a favor a get Eda for me? I have a feeling I won’t be going to school for a few days,” she manages to finish, her voice sounding scratchy and unnaturally low. Her throat is sore and dry.

King nods and immediately trots out the door, keeping it cracked so that light from the hallways spills into her typically dark room. Luz sighs softly and flops onto her back. At once, the warmth she’d been suffering from earlier disappears, replaced with a sudden, intense chill. She pulls her thick covers over herself again, pouting. She’d always hated being sick, but at least being sick meant she could miss a day of otherwise intensely boring classes back in her own realm. Now she doesn’t even have that luxury, because going to school is one of her favorite parts of living in the Isles.

Eda pushes open the door a minute or so after King leaves to fetch her, concern already showing on her face. “Hey, kiddo. King said you weren’t feeling well,” she says, pulling a chair up to Luz’s bedside.

“I think I caught something,” Luz responds. She must sound more ghastly than she’d realize, because the furrow between Eda’s brows visibly deepens.

Eda presses a hand to Luz’s forehead, brushing her damp bangs aside with a surprisingly tender touch. “You definitely have a fever,” she declares, clicking her tongue. “How are you feeling? Warm? Nauseous? Dizzy?”

Luz wrinkles her nose. “All of the above,” she responds. “I think it’s the flu.”

Eda nods her head in agreement. “Yeah, that’s griffon flu, alright. A nasty case of it, too, but then again, it is the season.” She shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly. “Don’t worry, kiddo, it’s nothing serious. A few days of bedrest and you’ll be back on your feet and more obnoxious than ever.”

“Griffon flu? Man, even your diseases sound awesome,” Luz breathes in awe. “As long as I don’t start breathing spiders.”

Eda snorts out a laugh, shaking her head. “No spider breath for you, sadly,” she teases, running her fingers briefly through Luz’s hair as she removes her palm from her forehead. “I’m gonna keep an eye on you for a few days, though, just to be safe. You’re human, after all. Who knows what a witch disease will do to you?”

Luz hums. “Well, if it helps any, it feels just like having a normal flu from the human realm,” she inputs. It’s a little strange to get this kind of affection from Eda, who usually prefers to show her appreciation for a person in more subtle ways, but she isn’t about to complain. It’s nice to see that her near-constant physical affection has spread to someone other than King.

Speak of the devil, Luz’s bedroom door creaks open once more to reveal that King has returned. He immediately trots up to the bed and hoists himself up on top of it with a series of adorable grunts and flailing limbs that never ceases to bring a smile to Luz’s face. “Is she gonna be okay?” he demands, glancing at Eda in obvious concern.

Eda rubs a hand over the smooth top of King’s head as though ruffling the hair of a small child. “Relax, big guy, she’ll be fine. She just needs to rest. Which means we’ll be taking care of her while she’s home sick, got it?”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to go out of your way,” Luz protests, but Eda swiftly interrupts her.

“Relax, Luz, it’s not like I’m sacrificing anything,” she insists. “Now, you get comfortable, okay? I’ll grab you some water and something to eat that won’t make you want to barf.” Pushing herself up from her seat, she leaves the room to head downstairs, pulling the door closed behind her.

King watches her go, then turns back to Luz once Eda is out of sight. He crawls across the bed on all fours. “Make room for me!” he declares, burrowing his way underneath Luz’s arm and curling up against her side.

Luz’s heart swells with affection for the peculiar little demon, but worry outweighs the love. “You should keep your distance so you don’t catch my flu,” she warns in her scratchy voice.

King peers up at Luz incredulously. “Don’t be silly. Everyone knows that demons are immune to griffon flu,” he replies, settling himself in the crook of her arm with purpose. “Besides, it’ll be lonely if you’re stuck in here all day. I’ll keep you company! With me here to help you pass the time, you’ll be better before you can blink.”

King’s confidence is infectious, and it brings an easy smile to Luz’s face. She lifts her hand and gives him a scratch underneath his chin, her smile widening further when she feels him lean into her touch. “Thanks, King,” she murmurs.

When she’d gotten sick in the past, it’d been a bit of an individual ordeal. Sure, her mom was great, and did her best to take care of Luz when she had the time, but with her hectic and unpredictable work schedule, it had often meant that Luz would be forced to look after herself while her mother worked. Here, though, she can tell that her situation will be very different. She hadn’t realized how nice it feels to have other people look out for you, for them to want to take care of you. As much as she misses her mom, there’s something pretty great about having Eda and King there to look after her. With this thought on her mind, she succumbs to her exhaustion and closes her eyes to get some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to see more of my content or want to ask me a question, you can find me on twitter @serenlyss or on tumblr @serendipitouslyss.


End file.
